


Pokeshots

by TheWriterTriad



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: pokedex pokemon oneshots fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterTriad/pseuds/TheWriterTriad
Summary: A series of short oneshots based off of the data contained in Pokedex entries, starting from Bulbasaur and ranging up to Marshadow. It also will include some special chapters featuring unique/one-of Pokemon, such as Spiky Eared Pichu.Original Idea and author: RebelDue to Rebel's passing, Elektra is now writing this story





	1. #001 - Bulbasaur

**Author's Note:**

> ORAS Flavor Text: Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun’s rays, the seed grows progressively larger.

Bulbasaur sighed as he flopped down on the soft, pillowy grass, flowers tickling his nose every time he inhaled. It was late afternoon, with nary a cloud in the bright blue sky. High above him, the burning hot sun carefully bathed the world below with warmth. It was, without a doubt, the perfect day for sunbathing.

“Bulba.” It went without saying that Bulbasaur was quite content. How could it not feel like it didn’t have a care in the world? Yes, it was a day like today that Bulbasaur absolutely lived for. He was rather fortunate that the area where the Professor’s lab was situated in had almost nonexistent winters and mild summers. It was the perfect for the Grass and Poison type.

As he lounged there, his mind drifted to thoughts of the future. According to the old man that was taking care of him for the time being, a young child was coming in next week to get a starter Pokemon. Much as he was loathe to give up his favored sunbathing spot, Bulbasaur couldn’t deny that he felt a certain itch to get up and see the world beyond the lab. Just think of all those lovely sunbathing spots he could be missing out on. 

“Char?”

“Bulba, bulba bulbasaur bulba!” Bulbasaur grumpily cracked open one red eye to glare at the orange lizard like creature that was staring at him curiously. Charmander cocked his head to the side before deciding that it was probably best to go bug someone else. Bulbasaur glared at the Pokemon until he deemed that it was far enough away, before closing his eye again and settling back down onto the soft grass, smiling as the sun’s rays gently danced over his still body. With nothing else to do, he quickly dozed off, left to quietly dream about lazy days under the sun.


	2. #002 - Ivysaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Flavor Text - When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower’s coming bloom

“Hey Ivysaur, how’s it going?” Ivysaur glanced up as his trainer, a girl named Azure, walked over to sit next to him. Ivysaur gave a noncommittal grunt before closing his eyes again. Sure, he certainly liked his trainer, but in his eyes it was almost a sin to interrupt his sunbathing. He had been right, there were plenty of places to sunbathe in the world besides the lab’s backyard. This was one of the better ones - a sunny patch right in the middle of the Viridian Forest. 

Azure was on a break from her journey. She had gotten through four gyms so far, with Ivysaur being a key player in those important battles. But everyone needed a break, and since her mom’s birthday was in a week, the girl had decided to go back to surprise her mom with a visit. Ivysaur didn’t mind - it meant that he had a chance to go back and visit all of his old sunbathing spots again. 

“I think your bulb’s gotten bigger, Ivysaur.” Azure said cheerfully as Ivysaur let out a sigh. “And it’s starting to smell more like a flower. My Pokedex says that when an Ivysaur’s bulb starts to grow larger it means that they’re closer to evolution. Does that mean that you’re going to evolve soon?”

“Ivysaur saur ivy.” Ivysaur gave her a very flat look, causing Azure to giggle.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” She said. “I’m interrupting your sunbathing, and that’s a big no-no in your book. I’ll leave you alone, you little lazy Pokemon.” 

The last sentence was said in a joking tone as Azure got up and wandered off someplace else. Ivysaur sighed and got comfortable. He knew he was lazy, and that really didn’t bother him in the slightest. As for him being close to evolution, why that was almost a given. He knew the signs, had felt them for the past week and a half before any trainer would have been able to realize that they were present. He would evolve soon enough, and then the rest of those gyms had better watch out.


	3. #003 - Venusaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver Flavor Text - It is able to convert sunlight into energy. As a result, it is more powerful in the summertime.

Venusaur smirked as it plowed into Giovanni’s Pokemon with a powerful Vine Whip. The last gym in Kanto, and it just so happened to not only be a Ground type gym, but it was run by the leader of Team Rocket. What luck. 

Venusaur had encountered Team Rocket many times during his travels with Azure, and had fostered a deep hatred for them and their cruelty towards Pokemon. He would never forgive them for what they did.

And now, it was time to make them pay. It was the perfect day to do it. The battle had moved outside behind the gym, exposing Venusaur to the harsh summer sunlight that beat down on the combatants. Venusaur could feel the solar power flowing through his body, and a smirk crossed his face as Azure called out her next order.

“Venusaur, use Solarbeam!” 

“Venusaur!” Venusaur roared as he began to pull in all of that sunlight, opening his mouth as the attack quickly charged up. Had it been any other season of the year it would have taken the Grass and Poison type Pokemon to gather enough energy to launch the attack. But now, in the summertime, he could easily snap off the powerful attack as if he were using a mere Razor Leaf. Giovanni’s latest Pokemon, his Nidoqueen, didn’t last long against the furiously strong attack, and quickly fainted.

“Three down, two to go.” Azure said, while Giovanni recalled his Pokemon, releasing his Nidoking into the fray.

“You cannot beat me, child.” Giovanni sneered in response. 

“Venusaur, show him he’s wrong.” Venusaur charged into battle, a smirk on his face once more as he took on Nidoking. He would win this battle, easily. If it were the dead of winter, with nary a drop of sunshine to be seen, then that would be a different story. But here in the summer, when the sun was at its strongest, and thus he himself was also at his strongest? No Ground type was going to give him any problems.

Giovanni was going to go down. Venusaur roared and released the dreaded Frenzy Plant, sending huge thorny tendrils chasing after Nidoking. They furiously began to attack the purple creature, sending it toppling to the ground. 

Yes, Giovanni was way in over his head. He had one Pokemon left, and Venusaur had hardly broken a sweat. No Ground type gym leader, especially the leader of Team Rocket, would stop him.


	4. #004 - Charmander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stadium Flavor Text - Even the newborns have flaming tails. Unfamiliar with fire, babies are said to accidentally burn themselves

Charmander sighed as he listened to his little brother wail. The younger Charmander had hatched just a few days prior, and was vastly uneducated in the ways of the world. This included knowing about fire. Just because their species of Pokemon and their evolutionary lines literally had fire coming out of the end of their tails didn’t mean that it couldn’t hurt. 

Almost all Charmanders went through this process of realizing that the glowing orange part of their tail could actually hurt them. Why, he himself had his own experience back in the days of his youth. He had been out of his egg for a week, still practically freshly hatched. It had been a rainy day, and he had taken some shelter in the hollow trunk of a tree. It was just Charmander and the rain. No one else was around to watch him.

Charmander remembered that he had been absolutely freezing, and was desperately trying to curl up into as small a ball as possible in order to retain his body heat. While doing this, his tail - at the time it was rather big compared to the rest of his body, and sort of gangly to boot - flopped around to the front, the small blaze on the end still burning strongly.

He distinctly remembered that he was shocked to feel warmth emanating off of the fire, and that he had eagerly pulled it closer to him. The warmth had been a pleasant surprise to the young child, a pleasant surprise that soon turned into a nasty one as he had stuck his paws directly into the blaze. 

He had started crying and jerked them out almost immediately, sticking just the tips of his tiny little arms out into the rain in a desperate attempt to cool them off, all the while continuing to wail. That was how his mother had found him once the rain had cleared up, still sniffing a bit. 

Charmander sighed and shook his head as he heard his mother go over to her youngest to see what was the matter. That incident with fire had been a while now. Charmander was older now, and his resistance to the heat had increased greatly. He’d evolve soon, and then he’d be even stronger. But for now he was content to wander over to his brother to make sure he hadn’t been burned too badly.


	5. #005 - Charmeleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald Flavor Text - Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color

“Char! Charmeleon!” With a fierce cry, Charmeleon charged at his opponent, an Ursaring. Charmeleon smirked and dodged the first blow, slashing away at the Normal type with his claws. Ursaring roared and hurled the Fire type into a nearby tree.

The impact hurt, but Charmeleon was determined not to let it faze him. Quickly the Flame Pokemon regained his feet, a nasty smirk appearing on his face as he sized up the rather irate bear-like Pokemon before him.

Charmeleon had heard rumors about this Ursaring. Apparently he was the strongest Pokemon in the forest that lay only a half a day’s walk from the valley Charmeleon called home. Most Pokemon gave the Ursaring a wide berth, but not Charmeleon - he wanted to hone his skills by battling strong Pokemon.  
The tip of his tail flared with a bluish white color as the Fire type once again charged at the Ursaring, opening his mouth to unleash a devastating Flamethrower. It singed the fur of Ursaring, who roared and tried to hit Charmeleon with a Feint Attack. 

“Char char cha char char!” Charmeleon dodged it handily and stuck his tongue out at the older Pokemon, before rushing in. His claws glowed white and lengthened, and soon Charmeleon was hitting Ursaring with a powerful Slash attack.

But Ursaring was strong, and knocked Charmeleon away with a hammer arm. Charmeleon hit the dirt, only to rise once more and quickly drag his claws down the Ursaring’s face. That one was going to scar for certain, and Charmeleon grinned before yelping as Ursaring reciprocated in kind.

The clash continued, and soon sparks were flying as Charmeleon’s Slash attack was countered by Ursaring’s Fury Swipes. Claws locked together, the two Pokemon were at a stalemate, until unexpectedly Charmeleon smirked.

“Char!” With a howl, Charmeleon unleashed another Flamethrower. At such close range, Ursaring had no way out, and was soon engulfed by the burning hot flames. The damage was severe, and now this time it was Ursaring that fell to the ground. Wanting to ensure that he stayed there, Charmeleon used one final Slash attack to knock the larger Pokemon out, sealing his victory.

“Charmeleon!” The orange lizard roared to the sky, letting a celebratory puff of flames escape into the air as the fire on his tail reverted back to its normal orange and red colors. He had done it, he had vanquished one of the strongest Pokemon in the area.

Just wait until he told his brother about this.


	6. #006 - Charizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Flavor Text - Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.

Charizard grinned as he zipped through the air, twirling around a bit to make the sky and land blend into one continuous swirl. It had been several years since he had evolved, but the novelty of flying was something that never got old. 

But this was not just a flight for pleasure. Charizard was on a mission to find more strong opponents to duke it out with. He had grown bored of battling the Pokemon near his home, even the Ursaring that he had developed a sort of rivalry with. Thus he had left the valley he had called home for most of his life, bidding his mother, father, and younger brother farewell. His brother - by now he had evolved into a Charmeleon - had been especially sad to see him go. But the thought of his brother coming home to regale him with tales of powerful Pokemon from distant lands.

Charizard had been planning to go to the region on the other side of the mountains, but first he wanted to make a stop at Mount Moon. He had heard rumors from a traveling flock of Pidgeys that a strong Pokemon lived there, and Charizard wanted to take them on.

Soon the mountain came into view, and Charizard spiraled down towards the earth. He found the entrance to the mountain - one of the ones that was known only to Pokemon, and not humans - easily enough, but a massive boulder had fallen over the tunnel, blocking the entrance. Charizard smirked. This wouldn’t be a problem.

A quick blast of fire melted the huge stone, and soon Charizard found himself wandering through the tunnel, eyes darting left and right. He had heard that the Pokemon was an Onix, one that appeared to be made out of crystal at that. All was dark, until finally Charizard heard a noise of stone scraping against stone. He whirled about, a Fire Blast already forming in his mouth, when he caught sight of his foe.

The Onix certainly was made out of a crystalline substance, the blueish white material glittering in the dark. But that wasn’t what caused Charizard to hesitate. It was the fact that the Onix was obviously ill. He was lounging around, curled up in a lazy loop, and barely had the strength to lift his head and stare at Charizard with half open eyes. 

Charizard stood there for a moment. He wanted to battle this Onix so badly, but at the same time there was no honor in defeating an opponent weaker than himself. The wish to fight and salvaging his honor warred in his mind, and honor wore out. He absolutely refused to turn his flames on a foe that was weaker than himself. 

“Charizard.” He growled. It was a promise to return one day, to battle the Onix sometime in the distant future. And with that parting statement, the orange lizard turned around and began to make his way back to the surface.


	7. #007 - Squirtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Red Flavor Text - When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force.

“Squirtle! Squirtle squirt, squirtle!”

The tiny blue pokemon laughed as he splashed about in the riverbank. He was in a remarkably good mood, having frolicked about his home for most of the day, an entire day for him to have fun! No work, no having to help mom out with gathering food, no having to train with his father and older siblings. It was just a day for him to have a good time and enjoy himself.

Squirtle was still a young Pokemon, having only just hatched about a month or two before. But the young child was already a capable fighter. He was turning out to be quite the sharpshooter when it came to using Water Gun.

With a delighted laugh Squirtle pulled his head back into his shell, launching himself up into the air with a forceful blast of water. He had learned that trick from watching his older brother do it occasionally, and was trying to perfect it. Just think about how proud his father would be if he could adapt it into a battle. 

“Squirtle!” Another high pitched giggle escaped the tiny blue Pokemon as he splashed back down into the water. He was certainly having fun today, swimming about the river he called home along with his family.

“Wartortle!” A large splash of water washed over him, and Squirtle instinctively ducked back into his shell, launching another Water Gun attack. His brother stood up in the shallow part of the stream, only to get a blast of pressurized water straight in the face. 

“Wartortle.” He said grumpily. 

“Squirtle.” Squirtle cheered before splashing more water on his brother. The older Pokemon retaliated in kind, and soon the creek rung with laughter and outraged cries as the two began to play.


	8. #008 - Wartortle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Flavor Text - Its long furry tail is a symbol of longevity, making it quite popular among older people.

Wartortle had a friend. It wasn’t another one of his species, nor was it a different Pokemon. No, his friend was a human. It was rather odd, for a wild Pokemon such as himself to befriend a human being, but this human was quite different from the young trainers that would constantly try to catch both Wartortle and the rest of his family.

To be more specific, it was an older human, a wrinkled lady with graying hair and vanishing eyesight that oftentimes came to relax at the river where he and his family lived. This old lady was a kind person, never trying to attack them or try to harm the family otherwise. She oftentimes brought food for them, little treats and sweets made out of fresh berries that she claimed grew in her garden. Wartortle had no problems admitting that they were rather delicious, especially when the woman realized he had quite the sweet tooth and started bringing some made out of pecha berries. 

Wartortle liked to think that he was her favorite, much to the chagrin of his younger brother. The Squirtle was almost positive that he was the old woman’s favorite, but Wartortle was confident that that was not the case. He had heard once from a traveling trainer’s Pokemon that older people liked Wartortles, since their tails were apparently symbols of longevity. And last time Wartortle checked, Squirtle’s tail wasn’t nearly as impressive as his own. 

Wartortle was very proud of his fluffy blue tail, keeping it carefully groomed. Squirtle would laugh at him, say he was preening, but his older brother just ignored him. Let him laugh, Wartortle decided. After all, he wasn’t the old woman’s favorite. And if having a nice fluffy tail made her happy, then Wartortle was perfectly content to keep it neat and tidy. 

“Oh Wartortle! Squirtle! I’ve brought some treats for you!”

Speaking of the old woman, Wartortle could hear her creaky old voice floating on the wind as she slowly walked towards the river. The blue Pokemon grinned and began to swim towards her, happy to see his friend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all like this. Here's just a little note about what this story will contain, aside from the normal Pokemon. 
> 
> >All Mega Evolutions, Primal Reversions, and Alolan Forms  
> >Unique/one-of Pokemon  
> >False Shiny Pokemon  
> >Some alternate forms, such as Black and White Kyurem, and the USUM Lunaala and Solgaleo
> 
> I am going in order, so please don't beg me to do your favorite Pokemon right away. I will get to all of them, I promise. Just be patient and give me some time. Special episodes will be written as I choose to do so.


End file.
